The Tasks of Courage, Power, Wisdom and Love
by mathematicalcake
Summary: Fem!Harry, AU. Harriet Potter finally defeated Voldemort in her 6th year, she is finally freed and going to have a normal school year. Or is she? A new tournament has been created for House Unity and she has to go through 4 tasks with a partner she thought she never would be partnered with. Snarry and M rated.


The Tasks of Courage, Power, Wisdom and Love

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to my first story on this website. I hope you all enjoy this.  
First off; Harry Potter and everything involved with it doesn't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. Also this is a Snarry fanfic, meaning that it's Snape/Harry or in this case Fem!Harry. This is also a M rated fanfic, you have been warned. I will hopefully post new chapters every week or so, maybe earlier. And also this story is beta'd by a friend of mine on tumblr.

Chapter One: New Year

Harriet Potter was finally going to have her first normal year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Girl Who Lived defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort last year when she was 16 years old. It was a hard journey, to find the Horcruxes and kill each of them without the evil wizard knowing. But even she found out that she had his soul inside of her. She finally knew why she could see into his mind and speak to snakes. Harriet knew her fate also; to be killed by Voldemort to get rid of the horcrux inside of her. She accepted Death with open arms and with that, he gave her a second chance to live her life as a normal witch.

She was finally freed from the dark and her horrid past. She was now living with Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place. Harriet never had to step foot into the Dursley house ever again and she felt ecstatic about it. Remus and Sirius were like her fathers now; being overly protective and giving her advice. The two men were in love with each other. Sirius blurted out his feelings for the werewolf during the Final Battle and since then, they have been inseparable. Remus bonded with Sirius, a tradition among werewolves when they find their mates. The werewolves would press their paw onto their mate, making a permanent mark on wherever their paw on their mate's skin, in this case right on Sirius's chest. Sirius was also freed; Harriet made sure of this when the war was over. There was a trial that had taken a little more than two weeks with Dumbledore's input and Sirius was a free man.

Harriet finally had a family and she couldn't be any happier. With a skip in her step, she pushed her cart to the pillar saying Platform 9 and 10. A smile broke out onto her face once she spotted the Hogwart's Express. Hogwarts would always be her first home no matter what. She turned her head to look at Sirius and Remus, both holding hands and smiling at their little doe. Doe was her nickname for them, just as Stag and Prongs was their nickname for her father. The 7th year Gryffindor felt Sirius's hand in her already messy hair and she smiled up at him.

"Ready Doe?" He asked to her softly and she nodded her head.

"Ready as ever, Siri," she said with a grin.

He hugged her, not wanting to let go. "Make sure you come home on the holidays."

"I will," she mumbled in his neck.

"And write to us," Remus prompted as he caressed Harriet's cheek.

"Every week." She confirmed, "And feed Hedwig at least two treats when she delivers the letters. She has a thing for mice treats at the moment."

"We will. Don't get into trouble," Remus smiled.

"Actually get in lots of trouble, leave that school with a bang!" Sirius grinned, and received a smack on the arm from the werewolf.

Harriet laughed, "I'll make sure I keep my head down. Don't want Snape on my back this year."

"Damn right, Doe. He may have helped us during the war but I still hate that git," Sirius grumbled and then kissed Harriet on the temple, "You need to get on the train now. Tell your friends hello for us."

"We'll miss you," Remus whispered.

She hugged them again, knowing that she wouldn't see them for a while. "I love you both and I'll miss you terribly!"

They stood in silence before hearing the steam whistle of the train, telling them it was about time to leave. She pulled away and smiled weakly, taking her stuff into the train and waving goodbye to them both. Once she got inside, she looked around for a tall ginger and a bushy haired girl. She knew she found them once she heard the bickering of her best friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were already in a compartment, arguing over something irrelevant as usual. Harriet smiled happily as she knocked on the door and leaned against it.

"Just how I left you two, still arguing. I would've expected to see you snogging but a girl can dream," she grinned as they jumped up and hugged her.

"Harry! You look amazing!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, looking the young woman up and down.

Harriet did look a lot better now that Voldemort was out of her life. Her usual pale skin was now a light tan and she gained weight, not looking like a scrawny little boy anymore. She finally looked like a girl turning into a woman. Harriet's hair was still to her shoulders and messy, but that never bothered her. The lightning bolt scar was now hidden behind her bangs. No pain came from the scar and it was not a burden anymore, but a sign that she survived.

"Yeah Harry, you look brilliant. You look like you finally got some sleep mate," Ron grinned as he hugged his best friend.

"You guys look great too!" she smiled as they sat down.

Hermione and Ron sat across from her, holding hands. After the war, Ron finally confessed his feelings for the smart muggleborn. They were going steady, and from what Hermione had told her in her letters, they were happy despite their constant rows.

"So how were your guys' summers?" Harriet asked.

"Bloody brilliant. Hermione removed the memory charm off of her parents and we spent our time in Australia with them. We went swimming in the reefs and I touched a kangaroo!" Ron went on, waving his hands as he spoke.

"He got hit by one too," Hermione laughed at the memory, "they didn't like him much. But he liked them and the food."

Harriet laughed, of course Ron would have to try the food in another country, and have it be one of the main highlights of the trip.

"The food was amazing." He sighed wistfully, and then seemed to remember his manners, and looked to Harriet, "What did you do over the summer?"

"Just relaxed, really. Sirius and I cleaned the entire house, getting rid of most of the remaining dark artifacts, and some stray Doxies. Some of the Order members came over a few times. I saw Remus and Snape having tea one day, but I didn't stay long enough to say anything," she shrugged, watching Hermione and Ron exchange looks that she didn't want to think about rationalizing, "What was your favorite food Ron?"

It was rather boring compared to what she went through last year, but she didn't mind it at all. It was nice for once, to have a summer with no thoughts of a war or some mad man trying to kill you. They continued talking about their trip until Neville, Luna and Ginny came in.

"Hey guys!" Harriet grinned as they sat down.

"Hey Harry," Neville smiled as he sat next to her.

"The Wangspurts aren't sitting on your shoulders anymore, Harriet," Luna said dreamily as she put her head onto Neville's shoulder.

"Wangspurts?" Hermione asked as she looked at the Ravenclaw, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"They're creatures that sit on peoples' shoulders when they feel depression or guilt. There used to be a lot on Harriet's shoulders and now they're gone. You are feeling a lot better." Luna stated more than asked, looking at Harriet, her ice blue eyes wide and serious.

Harry blinked and nodded her head slowly, "Y-Yeah I guess so."

Luna hummed to herself quietly and closed her eyes. Neville looked down at her in endearment and held her hand as he talked to Ron about this year's Quidditch Cup. "Harry, will you be captain this year?"

Harriet nodded, "Angelina gave me the title last year so I'm taking it."

Ron looked about to say something, probably about wanting a position on the team still, but Hermione elbowed him in favor of pointing to the last companion of their car.

Harriet looked at Ginny who was staring out the door for some reason. "You okay Gin?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine," she answered softly, though distantly, and Harriet knew she was lying. Ginny had a habit of not looking people in the eye, sounding distant or looking away when she was lying.

"I'm sorry about Dean," Hermione said, looking over where Ginny sat with sympathetic eyes.

Dean Thomas was Ginny's boyfriend and was in the same year as Harriet, but he died during the giant battle. Ginny had been mourning for him since and wasn't acting like herself. A lot of people died from the war: Tonks, Percy, Lavender Brown, Professor Slughorn, Dean, and many others. The list was extensive. Each had a beautiful funeral and was honored for their part in the war.

Ginny sniffled and smiled weakly at Hermione, "He's in a better place."

Everyone went silent and Harriet looked out the window, thinking about the war once more. It still tainted her mind that everyone died because Voldemort wanted her dead. It gave her guilt but she attempted to dismiss it, telling herself that it wasn't her fault. But it still bothered her. Hermione brought up the topic of their summers' once more, and the group latched onto the topic, glad to have a distraction, and spoke about their summers until it was time to change into their uniforms and robes. As Harriet put her uniform on, she saw the castle in the distance and she smiled.

She was home.

A/N: Please review and favorite!~

-Mathematicalcake or Math...or Cake xD


End file.
